


Lavender and Chamomile

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [107]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Post 2X06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle takes Alex to the cabin to try to help his anxiety.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Lavender and Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> give me kylex brotp or give me death

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Alex breathed in a shaky breath, his eyes closed as he tried to get comfortable with laying sprawled out on the floor. Kyle was a few feet away from in the same position. Soothing music played from the speakers set up around the cabin. 

A few too many days with a few too many panic attacks led to Kyle insisting they take a break. Considering they were still wrapped up in alien bullshit, they couldn’t go too far, but the cabin felt like a compromise. It was far enough away that it didn’t carry the extra layer of bullshit that surrounded the town.

He wanted to leave, though. Sadly, Alex was a man of his word, even if it fucked him up.

“Smell that?” Kyle asked after awhile, “It’s lavender and chamomile.”

Alex let out a little laugh. His hands weren’t shaking anymore. That was a plus.

“It’s nice.”

“It’s supposed to be soothing. Is it working?” he asked. Alex slowly peeled his eyes open, taking a controlled breath.

“I guess. Less shaky.”

“Good,” Kyle said, “You ca’t be shaky, Captain, it’ll throw you off your game.”

Alex glanced over at him, eyeing him as he breathed in so deep that his stomach expanded. He tried to mimic him, but he couldn’t get a breath deep enough. He still felt on edge, still felt like he was one step away from snapping. But he was going to be okay. It was just bad shit on top of an already bad week. He could push through.

“So, when’s the last time you talked to your therapist?” Kyle wondered. Alex huffed, letting his eyes close again.

“About a month and a half ago.”

“Maybe you should make an appointment,” Kyle suggested. Alex sighed, his frown settling in. He knew therapy was good and he knew it helped. But fuck him if it didn’t feel like giving up every time he went. “And with an actual therapist, not just the psychiatrist you go to since I know you have a little while left before you need a new prescription. I think it’d be good for you to get your thoughts out to someone who has an outside perspective.”

“Okay, you need to stop snooping through my medicine cabinet,” Alex told him. Kyle’s hands hit the floor as he rolled over and it made Alex jump, eyes wide as he looked at him. However, that just seemed to fuel Kyle’s point.”But I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, I was just being nice. If you don’t do it, I’ll drag you,” he said. Alex scoffed. “Seriously, Alex. You’ve been more anxious than I think I’ve ever seen you.”

“Yeah, well,” he sighed, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Alex licked his lips, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think of a way to explain it.

“You ever feel like you keep doing the same thing over and over and over and you’ll even push yourself to convince yourself that you could make it work because you’re just that desperate for it work and then it kinda comes to this catalyst where you realize it’ll never be what you want it to be and you’ve kinda destroyed your self-worth in the process and now you’re just lost because you’re suddenly faced with the fact that you need to stop but you don’t know how to exist without it?” Alex asked.

“I mean, not from personal experience, but in theory I understand,” he said carefully, “This about re-upping? Having regrets?”

Alex started at the ceiling and slowly, slowly he smiled. Because it wasn’t. But that was easier. “Yeah. That’s it.”

“Well, think of it like this. A couple more years and then you can retire and live in Florida around a bunch of old people who think you’re hot shit and thank you for your service and give you free coffee,” Kyle rattled out. Alex turned to him with a smile.

“That sounds like a personal dream, Valenti,” he teased. Kyle shrugged.

“Maybe.”

They stared at each other for a minute, but it wasn’t awkward or weird. It was just okay. Because Kyle was there for him, even if he wasn’t his best. Who would’ve thought that Kyle fucking Valenti would be the one left standing?

“So, in other news,” Alex sighed, “I met a guy.”

“And you’re anxious about that too,” Kyle stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Because it’s different and new,” he pointed out, “But it’s not a bad thing. In fact, I think it’s great. You deserve that.”

“Do I?” he asked. Kyle reached over, flicking him in the arm.

“Breathe in the lavender and stop letting the anxiety talk. You deserve someone good and normal and someone to love you.”

Alex smiled genuinely. Maybe he did. Maybe he could work with that.

“I guess this is a good time to tell you he’s a Long.”

“Alex, I’m calling your therapist right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
